Discolored
by Thestrangerone
Summary: A little love for the mostly unloved. You x Kunsel.


You sat on the hard floor, leaning against your bunk as you stared up at the figure of a SOLDIER 2nd class. He was texting on his handset, You saw that he did this atleast once a day. "Messaging Zack again?" You asked, already knowing the answer. The young man shut his phone away, signaling that he was done. "Yeah, gotta look out for my buddy." He stated.

You stared into his smile, the only thing that you have ever known him by. "You really care about him don't you?" The 2nd rate SOLDIER chuckled. "Sure I do. I care about all my friends." He kneeled infront of you. "You jelous that I don't text you that often?" His teeth pushed through his lips, forming into a playful grin. "Please, the last time you texted me; you gave me a mini heart attack with all that 'I know where you are and I know what you're doing' crap! If I didn't know better, I'd say you were a stalker. I'm surprised Zack doesn't feel uncomfortable around you!"

Kunsel laughed at this. "Zack and I have been joined at the hip since we were Infantrymen. It's just a little harder for us to spend time together now that he's made 1st." You nodded your head in understanding. "Makes sense but what's with you and knowing EVERYTHING about people? That shit's scary, man." You grinned. "I'm a bit of a gossip monger. My life probably wouldn't be as interesting if I wasn't." You chuckled softly and rolled your eyes.

You stayed quiet for a short while and momentarily stared into space. "Hey...You ok?" Kunself asked, concern lacing his voice. You blinked a few times. "Yeah, sorry about that." You scratched the back of your neck and tried to snap out of it. Your attempts failed as you continued to drift away in your thoughts. You stared into the face of your masked friend. You had known him for about two years already, he quickly became your best friend and you got to see him alot since you both were in the same class. However, not once has he shown you his face. You were curious. "Kunsel?" You stared at him intently. "Hm?" He waited for a response. "What do you look like?" You asked.

You saw his face harden slighly as his smile completley disappeared. He stood up. "What are looks anyway..?" He questioned himself more than he did you. "Well...they tell a great deal about you. What you might be like and such.." You had the feeling that this subject upset him and was one that he wanted to avoid. "Exactly.." Kunsel folded his arms and suddenly became very still. There was an air of tension in the room. He was angry. You could tell by the way he pouted and how his muscles tensed.

What had Kunsel so worked up about his appearance that he didn't want to talk about it, let alone show you. "I'm sorry..it's just that I've known you a long time and yet..I still don't know you. I don't know anything about you." You looked at the floor as you said this. "Then why do you bother sticking around me?" The words came out icy, this wasn't like Kunsel who was usually warm hearted.

The question cut you sharply. You weren't use to Kunsel being like this. You were sure Zack knew what he looked like though he never removed his helmet infront of him either, even when you would catch them sitting alone at a table sharing stories from missions. "Does Zack know what you look like..?" You felt like you had to push it yet you did not want to upset him further. "..No."

You were taken aback at this. Zack knew Kunsel far longer than you did. "And he's never questioned it..?" You asked. "Never.." He stated. He was the one staring into space now.

You stood up infront of him and looked directly at his covered face. "Why?.." His mouth twitched a bit, obviously annoyed with your inquisitiveness. There was a moment of thick silence. He sighed audibly then lifted his head up to look at you. "SOLDIER..what defines SOLDIER?" He asked you. You fidgeted a little, even though you couldn't see his eyes; they were fixed on you. His scrutinization was almost painful. "Heightened strength and abilities..?" You asked more than stated. "And?" He urged you to continue. "Mako infused eyes?.." You asked again. "Bingo."

Silence swept through the two of you once more. "Are you ashamed of having sky blue eyes?" You asked. He chuckled with a hint of sadness in his tone. "I wish that were the case.." You tilted your head in confusion. What was he hiding?

"Do you still want to see?" You snapped out of your confusion and were surprised that he didn't change the subject completley. You nodded. "On one condition." He stated. "Sure. I'll do anything." You really wanted to see him.

"A kiss."

You were caught off gaurd with that one. Never has Kunsel even flirted with you, not once, unless you counted now. He was always the best fiend you would share stories with. You weren't prepared for something like this.

Not one to turn back on your word, you stepped closer to him and placed both your hands on his shoulders and lifted your face to his. Kunsel unfolded his arms and placed his hands to your sides. You pressed your lips into his gently and as you were just about to pull back, he pressed his lips firmly into yours. His arms wrapped around your waist and held you in place. His kisses were gentle with a hint of passion. You now realized that he's wanted to do this for a while.

It was his turn to hold up on his end of the bargain. You continued kissing him and returned the same passion he gave you as you placed your hands upon his helmet. You felt his body go rigid against you as you gently removed his headpiece and tossed it to the floor. You pulled back. Kunsel had messy light brown hair with bangs that nearly covered his closed eyes. Funny. You always pictured him with black or auburn hair. You noticed that he kept his eyes closed.

"Kunsel..let me see them..please." You whispered as you brushed your lips against his. Slowly he lifted his lids..to reveal silver-grey eyes. You were shocked to say the least. "Wh-why aren't your eyes blue?.." You questioned. You felt him ball his left hand into a fist against your back.

"When I first joined Shin-ra..I did have blue eyes. When I joined SOLDIER...the operation didn't go well that day. Apparantly a new and might I add young scientist was in charge that day. It was his first time performing the surgery. There was time to save my ass before I went blind. I still gained the enhanced abilities every SOLDIER has..but my eyes lost their pigment."

"Why do you hide them?.." You cupped his cheek in the palm of your hand. He placed his hand over yours. "To avoid unnecessary talk about the only operative without mako colored eyes.." You chuckled softly at this before he could say anything you stated; "You, the gossip monger are worried about people gossiping about you? I didn't know you were such a hypocrit Kun." You pecked him lightly on the lips. "Hey..I liked my blue eyes." He smiled at you. You smiled back. "Your eyes are unique..I like them." You stared directly into them as you leaned in for another gentle kiss that Kunsel returned affectionatley.

**-x-**

It was official that you and Kunsel were now an item. However only Zack and a few close friends knew. Though you suspected that 1st class Angeal knew. You had one day managed to talk him into hanging out with you on the SOLDIER floor without his helmet. He only removed it due to the lack of operatives present. It was a start. You were proud of him just for trying.

"Hey _!" Zack addressed you as he walked up to you and gave a friendly sideways hug. "Who's this?" He asked looking over the "new" SOLDIER. You giggled as Kunsel put on a sarcastic smirk.

"Nice to meet you Zack, I'm Kunsel."

**-x-**

**Soooo how was it? Sorry I made Kunsel a little angsty.**


End file.
